Cavlana
"Information is the truest power there is." Darth Acumis or Cavlana Kharegal, born one of the middle two of six children of the Mandalorian, Kharegal, and the Jedi outcast, Meera, Cavlana is subject to some of the base traits that make up the family, that being their sense of humor, and their sense of loyalty to their heritage. Lord Acumis sits at the head of the Order's Intelligence Agency. Cavlana, is the one to most retaliate to an insult to her heritage. She is a bubbly, charismatic trickster of an individual, though she relishes in the thrill of combat in all of its aspects, making her own specialized form of Juyo, a compliment to her style. In the five years, she's mellowed out heavily, and has become much more clandestine, yet personable. She still has her charisma and trickster type attitude, though it's not shown as often, due to her duties. Cavlana, upon her elder brother's disappearance, has become the leader of the Zkasaeva's Remnants, which is currently at war with another Order known as the Ardira iw Jin, a group of militant Sith, and their followers led by a figure not yet known. Cavalana is played by Matt History Cavlana was born to an untrained Force Sensitive Mandalorian male, as well as the Aliit'alor of Aliit Cin at the time named Kharegal, and his partner, Meera, a Jedi outcast. She is the fourth child of the pair, and is the youngest of the Sith siblings of the Kharegals. When she was young, she had a pet Thranta, something that her brother Kalesath (then Orinn) delivered after stumbling upon a nest of Thranta young. Like her siblings, Cavlana was trained as both a Mandalorian, and to be able to control her abilities in the Force from a young age. Unlike her elder brothers, Azznanathos and Kalesath, she was not able to partake in Verd'goten, as she was taken from their parents at the age of eleven. She and her brother Kerske were taken to Dromund Kaas, to be trained alongside the Order of the Unassailable in the Sphere of Mysteries. She was brought to Korriban around the age of fifteen to train in every Sphere that the Sith focused upon, to get a better deal. Cavlana had a knack for Intelligence, but, preferred heavily the Sphere of Defense of the Empire. Still, she admired both Darth Jadus, and Darth Marr on near equal terms, though her support of the former was withdrawn when she realized he was a traitor to the Empire. She also heavily admired the Dark Lord of the Sith, Marka Ragnos, above all others. Cavlana was trained alongside several friends, and her partner was a male Human by the name of Ralchis. The two went on mission upon mission together, but, when the time came that the Imperial Inquisitors deemed their Masters traitors, They were told that the only way to prevent themseleves from being Ralchis chose not to kill his Master. Cavlana tried desperately to get him to slay his Master, but, in the end, Ralchis was brought in by the Inquisitors, and was never heard from, again. This brought Cav into a state of becoming a bit of a workaholic. She had finished her training, and she decided she'd work under the Sphere of Intelligence. She took part in several operations to bring down Jedi enemies, and other threats to the Empire, before finally taking her place in the Order by her own accord. Unlike her brother, Kerske, she refused to become an Acolyte, and instead, became the head of the first of the new Inquisition. Combat As a focused lightsaber combatant, Cavlana is an avid user of her other skills in the midst of combat, as well. She uses her saber in a reverse, Shien grip and fights with a primary focus on Juyo, properly aimed to overwhelm her opponents. She mixes in a bit of her Force abilities into it, including Tutaminis, Teras Kasi and Echani. Form I: Shii-Cho - Shii-Cho is something that Cavlana uses this, along with a Jar-Kai dual blade approach to deal with multiple enemies. She has five years worth of battlefield experience with Zakuul, alone, now. Form II: Makashi - If Cavlana is unable to overwhelm her opponents, then she uses this form as her go-to, to defeat enemies with precision. Form III: Soresu A form that Cavlana can use if she's forced into a defensive position to great effectiveness. Form IV: Ataru Cavlana uses this form sparingly, and employs it in short, quick bursts, before switching to the more chaotic Juyo. Form V: Shien/Djem So Cavlana actively uses Shien's reverse grip, and the blast deflection technique that goes along with it. She also uses this in combat. In terms of Djem So, she is perfectly capable of re-directing Force based atacks back at her opponents. Form VI: Niman As a focused saber duelist, this isn't exactly her go to form, but she will seamlessly chain Force attacks into her lightsaber sequences. Form VII: Juyo Juyo is a form that Cavlana uses in her everyday style of combat. Wild, chaotic, yet refined in her actions. She is a force to be reckoned with when she's on the offensive, especially with her implementation of Ataru as well. Other Forms: Jar Kai: Cavlana uses Jar Kai actively, but only in a battlefield setting when she has to fight multiple opponents. Force Cavlana, as an avid user of the Force, and uses it synonymously with her use of the lightsaber. Her focus, when using the Force tends to be the Sith Magics that have to do with subduction of the body, and seduction of the mind. She rarely uses her abilities in Sith Magic, except for Force healing. *Sith Magic **Odojinya **Force Blast **Qâzoi Kyantuska **Force Healing *Telekinesis *Force Lightning *Manipulation- A form of torture that allows Cavlana to enter the victim's mind and induce certain forms of torture on them, causing her to freeze in place. Trivia *Cavlana is perhaps the most agile, flexible minded of her siblings, as well as the most perceptive and intuitive of her lot. *Acumis, Cavlana's Darth name is derivative of the Basic word "Acumen", which is the ability to make good judgments and quick decisions, usually in a particular domain. For Cav, it usually means in social sitautions. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Sith Category:Pure-Blood Category:Kharegal Family Category:Darth Category:Intelligence